


Dead Roses on Concrete

by eri_quin



Category: Dollhouse, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_quin/pseuds/eri_quin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy’s forgotten. He disappears. When Kronos reappears, they look for him and find him in the Dollhouse as the Active Eros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Roses on Concrete

It wasn’t a spell. It wasn’t some god or goddess up to no good. It wasn’t even a plan from Kronos or his allies.

 

It was just a case of forgetfulness.

 

After everything, Percy simply faded from their minds. The war was over. It was done and over with. Those with losses to remember were the ones who tried their hardest to forget, so that the pain could fade.

 

Percy had somehow become part of the background in that.

 

He tried. He really did try to talk to them and get along with everyone, but he had been the biggest player in the war and that meant he made the biggest remembrance of something they all wanted to forget. So the harder he tried, the harder they tried to ignore him. And the more used they got to ignoring him, soon enough they just stopped even seeing him without even trying.

 

He couldn’t even blame his friends either. After all, Grover was busy with the Council. He tried with his best friend a couple times, but Grover would always have to be in a hurry or need to get back to something. Percy understood; his friend had new responsibilities and couldn’t afford to slack off on them.

 

As for Annabeth…

 

It was strange with her. But in a way, he understood her too. He thought, after the war, the two of them might try dating…but maybe it was too soon. She hardly looked at him, much less talked to him. Maybe because…what Luke had said to her had made things too painful, and…or maybe it had made her hesitate. He knew too, that when she did look at him, her eyes looked full of grief, uncertainty, and an odd sort of look that made him cringe. It said that some part of her, a huge part of her, blamed him for Luke’s death.

 

She didn’t love Luke more than she loved him, but Luke was still standing in between them like a wall. And whatever she felt for Percy wouldn’t withstand his presence.

 

Percy just ended up stopping even trying with them. In the end, it was like he didn’t exist. He walked around camp, but so few even acknowledged he was there. It started to be like he stopped speaking and went around camp quietly and unnoticeably, almost as if he was a ghost.

 

The more time went, the less he spoke until he stopped altogether. The more time went, they didn’t even need to pretend or not notice him, because he slowly stopped going out until he never did.

 

It seemed that time passed by so slowly when he was alone.

 

Even the gods were too busy, but he understood they had their duties and things to do. But a visit or two would have been nice, just a ‘hi’ and a reminder that they liked him. They did it a lot in the war, but maybe he had just become too used to the preferential treatment. Maybe he thought that after the war, they would still do things like that. Probably now that it was all over and his role had been fulfilled, they needn’t bother to or they had better things to do with their time. Maybe now that his use was over, they just didn’t have any need for him.

 

Cynicism and self-pity seemed to be constant companions nowadays. He was understanding, but sometimes he couldn’t help being bitter about everything.

 

“Hey, Kelp Head!”

 

There was at least someone who talked to him. Strangely enough, it was Clarisse.

 

“What are you doin’ mopin’ here? I need someone to beat up in the area. Let’s head out and have a spar, eh Jackson?” she came stomping over.

 

He gave her a pained smile, not even bothering to attempt to look happy. It just wasn’t worth it these days.

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

She froze. “W-what do you mean?”

 

He shook his head. “I can’t stay here, Clarisse. I tried, but it’s been a long time and I’m tired of it. I want to try to do something with my life. School starts up again and I might take a crack at finishing at graduating and all that. I just…it’s too painful to be around here,” he reluctantly admitted.

 

Her jaw clenched and she looked away.

 

“I don’t have a lot of friends in camp, J –Percy. Silena, Chris…Silena’s gone and even though I still have Chris, you were the only other person I had. But I understand, so…you better keep in touch or else I’ll come find you and beat you up,” she threatened.

 

He looked at her fondly and reached out a hand, tentatively taking hers and squeezing it. It took a moment, but she squeezed back.

 

And then he was gone, and she worried and felt something in her that said she wasn’t going to see him for a long time. Even worse…she had a horrible feeling that warned her something bad was coming, and Percy was once again going to be in the middle of it.

 

She continued to worry even as he was making his way back to Manhattan, to where his mother and Paul lived. They received him warmly and didn’t ask questions, though he knew they had some idea that something was wrong, with the way he looked so miserable.

 

And he tried staying there awhile, but things weren’t the same. The empty and lonely feeling inside persisted and he could barely notice the days passing by. Finally, he couldn’t take it and had to leave.

 

“Are you sure, sweetheart? You just got here,” Sally fretted.

 

Percy sighed, “I’m sorry, Mom. I feel like I need to go out and do something to take my mind off things. School’s starting up soon so I won’t be gone long, I’ll just take a week break with Nico in LA. I’ll come back when school starts.”

 

His mom pursed her lips before sighing. “Alright. But call as soon as you get there.”

 

“I promise,” he gave her a wounded smile, though he tried not to look like he was hurting. He tried especially hard when either Paul or his mom were around. He couldn’t stand the looks they gave him. “I’ll just take a flight over to LA.”

 

“A…flight?” she asked hesitantly.

 

Percy shrugged uncomfortably, “I don’t think Uncle Zeus’ll mind.”

 

_‘I’m currently invisible to the gods right now, Mom. I don’t think it’ll be a problem.’_

He didn’t want to tell her that a part of him was hoping that Zeus _would_ notice and zap him out of the sky. At least they would actually be paying attention to him. Nevertheless, he Iris-Messaged Nico and informed him of his visit. Glad to see someone else was happy to see and talk to him, Percy immediately started packing after he’d booked a flight and bought a ticket, eager to see the other after everything that’s been going on. Maybe even Hades would be happy to see him…well, as happy as the Lord of the Dead could be…

 

The airport was crowded when he arrived. He didn’t want his mom or stepdad to see him off, so he convinced them to drop him off at a drop-off point. They reluctantly drove away, leaving Percy with his lone baggage and surrounded by a sea of people, and yet still feeling alone.

 

He trekked farther into the airport, musing in sad fondness at memories, remembering how the Underworld had looked like an airport. Lost in thought, it wasn’t too soon until he’d reached his terminal and got to go through, his flight almost about to leave. On the plane, he sat in his seat, glad that he didn’t have to sit next to someone and preferring to get back to his thoughts.

 

When the plane took off, he waited. And he waited. And waited some more. The sense of anticipation that had built up once the plane had started up slowly died as he realized that nothing was going to happen. Zeus neither noticed or cared.

 

Percy couldn’t help himself. He hunched over and buried his face in his hands, crying to himself about how his life had ended up.

 

He finally exhausted himself to sleep and woke up when he arrived in LA. He became even more miserable, ironically, that he came out of that flight unscathed. Was one lightning bolt too much to ask?

 

He looked for his baggage and grabbed it, lugging it behind him as he decided to take a break at a café in the airport. He knew he probably looked like crap, with circles under his eyes, looking exhausted and about to keel over. Hell, his clothes were rumpled and looked slept in, while he was abnormally pale and his face no doubt drawn out. He needed a rest and badly, even if only a moment at an airport café.

 

“Hello, I hope you don’t mind, but may I sit here?” a British accented voice interrupted his thoughts, and he tiredly looked up to see an older good-looking woman smiling politely at him.

 

He gave her a small smile and gestured to the seat across from him.

 

“Thank you. I’m Adelle Dewitt,” she held out her hand as she sat down.

 

He shook it and responded. “Percy Jackson.”

 

Her face mildly lit up. “I’ve heard of you from my siblings. I’m a Daughter of Athena. So what exactly is the Hero of Olympus doing here, and in an airport at that? I hear Zeus is particular about you flying. I can’t imagine you doing so, without him reacting quite negatively to it.”

 

Percy reacted bitterly to that, “He would, if he actually cared. I’m pretty sure I’m off the radar right now.”

 

A quick look passed through her eyes, but disappeared as quickly as it came.

 

“I’m sure he has things to do,” she murmured sympathetically. “But it still hurts, I understand. But it’s like this, you know? Once you reach an age where you have other things in life to focus on, especially college, or once your use is finished they don’t need you anymore. It’s as simple as that, sadly enough.”

 

Percy clenched his hand around the cup of coffee he’d ordered.

 

“Firsthand experience?” he guessed, pushing down his emotions at her words and trying not to think of the thoughts and feelings they brought up, instead preferring to continue their talk. As much as he hated her words, he found it curious that it was like how he was feeling.

 

“I just find it curious that you just said exactly how I feel,” Percy confessed. Speaking to a stranger was somehow easier to admit things than with someone he knew. “And I wondered if it was because you’ve felt that way too. It’s just, you said things I’ve been feeling for awhile and I wonder about it…and I’m kinda trying to avoid how I feel and think about it right now, so it would be nice to hear someone else’s side.”

 

Adelle slowly smiled, “Percy, why don’t you come with me for a moment. I think I can help you.”

 

He hesitated, confusion starting to enter him.

 

“Trust me, I can guarantee I can dull the pain,” she promised suddenly.

 

And then Percy decided there wasn’t anything else for him. He’d followed her all the way to a nice silver Mercedes Benz and then she was driving him to a tall building. They turned onto 23 Flower Street, driving into the building’s parking. He didn’t notice where, but kept quiet as he followed her into the building, seeing a sign proclaiming ‘Rossum Corporation’. She led him into an elevator and it took them high up, into a nice office.

 

“My office,” she gestured. “Have a seat, Percy.”

 

He sat down warily and she poured tea for the both of them. He sipped at it, watching her.

 

“Percy, after camp, I became unsatisfied with the way things were and my life, and how I had let camp rule it. Camp and the gods were all I knew or cared about. And then came the time for me to live more in the real world. What did I have to show for it? My schooling didn’t turn out so well. I was so busy caring about camp and the gods that I didn’t care about life outside of it. What good did that do me? Nothing, because in the end I had to work hard and scramble in real life to get a footing in the world outside of camp. And besides, you’re basically forgotten by then and all it amounts up to is your life being almost ruined and you having to claw your way up.”

 

Percy winced. He still had high school left at least…but if camp stayed the focus of his life, how could he possibly focus on schoolwork, especially with monsters and whatnot after him.

 

“Monsters will still be after me,” he halfheartedly countered.

 

“Not with some spells,” she said slyly.

 

He blinked and looked at her in confusion.

 

“And this is my proposition, Percy,” Adelle sat back. “All I need from you is five years of your life. Five years where you play host to imprints and go on engagements for a number of clients, and in return you won’t even have to even finish high school. You will receive an incredibly ridiculous amount of money in return and a new start, a new life.”

 

“Woah, woah, woah! Wait, what?” Percy panicked, not really understanding.

 

Adelle smiled patiently, “You see, Percy. Here, in my work, we have volunteers become our ‘Dolls’ or more professionally, our Actives. Each of them sign away five years of their lives, in which we imprint them with any skills, personalities, etc. a client desires. And yes, that does involve sexual engagements, but our services aren’t restricted to that. They can become the perfect midwives, husbands, wives, girlfriends and boyfriends, mothers and fathers, federal agent, undercover, and occasionally pro bono cases have been done. We have the technology to wipe you clean, of memories and personalities, which enables us to imprint you. And you’ll stay in that position while not in engagements, what we call the ‘tabula rasa’ state –an almost childlike, naïve existence where you will have no worries, thoughts, or choices.”

 

“Woah, you said ‘you’ as in me you,” Percy said dazed, though he also started remembering a time where Grover had done the same thing. “Uh, so like where do _I_ go? I mean, my personality thing.”

 

Her smile turned amused, “It’s stored in a ‘wedge’ until your contract is expired. Does that mean you’re considering this?”

 

Percy winced, “Ah, I guess…but I don’t really want to do that stuff. I don’t want to see myself or remember the things I have to do…”

 

“But you wouldn’t have to,” she cut in. “Like I said, we can wipe you of even memories. As part of the process and part of the contract, you won’t have to remember anything that you do in the five years you are here, and you won’t be aware of anything either. It’ll be like no time had passed from the moment you agree to the time you wake up.”

 

Percy paused, “When you say you can erase memories…”

 

“I understand. I was actually inferring to it earlier when I persuaded you to come with me,” she said as she took out some papers. “As part of your contract, we could, say, take your memories or even just the emotions towards…certain people. All you need is to sign right _here_.”

 

He took the pen and stared at the papers, before sighing and signing his name.

 

“At least I won’t have to deal with this whole mess and my feelings for five years anyways,” he muttered. “And by then, you’ll take those away so I won’t have to deal with them then either. Gods, why do I feel like I’m signing my soul away and making a deal with the devil?”

 

Adelle laughed at that, “Perhaps you are. Welcome to the Dollhouse, Percy.”

 

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

 

_“Eros.”_

_“Did I fall asleep?”_

_“Only for a little while. Everything’s going to be alright.”_

_“Now that you’re here.”_

_“Do you trust me?”_

_“With my life.”_

Apollo blinked, barely remembering the vestiges of his dream and only catching onto words that didn’t make sense to him.

 

It’s been four years since the second Titanomachy, but things on Olympus had still been busy. They tried to check in often with their kids at Camp Half-Blood, but though it was more often than before they still had problems keeping up with them, especially since work on Olympus was still in progress.

 

He yawned as he got up, dragging himself to get ready for yet another boring meeting with the others. He got ready quickly and then headed over to the throne room, seeing everyone looking as haggard as he felt (though he could never look it –he was Apollo! And he always looked good!). The boring meeting got into session and he tried to block his yawns, though it didn’t help when Zeus droned on about something.

 

“Styx!” Aphrodte burst out in irritation, looking annoyed. “We all look horrible and I bet we feel it too, don’t we?” She pouted, “I don’t even have the time or energy to even put on my makeup anymore. We should take a break or something.”

 

Apollo blinked dazedly, “Hey, Aphrodite, where’s your son? You know, Eros? What’s he been up to?”

 

She frowned, “The same as always, as well as being with Psyche. Why?”

 

The sun god frowned, “Dunno. I just had a weird dream. I think it involved him.”

 

“Batting for the same side again?” Ares snickered, though he ignored the fact that Eros was his son as well.

 

Apollo huffed,

 

“Ares is an idiot

I’m not

Go to Tartarus.”

 

There was a silence before Artemis facepalmed.

 

“Horrible as always, brother,” she winced.

 

Ares guffawed, “You’re such a loser, Apollo.”

 

Slowly everyone started laughing and in the end, even Apollo started to laugh with the others. It was the first time in a long time that they were able to laugh so freely, and it _was_ a rather good feeling.

 

“We should have that break,” Zeus agreed, smiling slightly.

 

Aphrodite squealed, “Excellent! Oh, oh! I should go visit dearest Percy. It’s been such a long time. I wonder what my favorite demigod’s been doing. He and little Annabeth should be happily dating by now.” She didn’t sound too enthused by that idea for some reason.

 

Athena scoffed, “Like I would ever allow that.”

 

“Of course you wouldn’t,” by there was a wicked gleam in Aphrodite’s eyes, and an accusing smirk on her lips.

 

Athena flushed red and glared back.

 

“We should check in first, to make sure we aren’t interrupting anything,” Hera interrupted.

 

Zeus waved his hand, “Percy Jackson.”

 

The screen he conjured only showed static.

 

“Percy Jackson,” he said a little more firmly.

 

But it was still the same.

 

“W-where’s Percy?” Hermes staggered up, staring at the screen. “Where did Percy go?”

 

_“Charlie, come back to bed,” the woman hummed, turning onto her side and scrunching her eyes closed against the moonlight._

_“Sorry, for some reason I couldn’t sleep,” the young man murmured, slowly coming back and slipping into the bed beside the older woman._

_He pulled her into his arms, hugging her close, and she reciprocated, burrowing into his embrace and smelling his lively scent mixed in with their cooling sweat. She wrapped her legs around his and smiled contentedly._

_“I love you, Rhea,” he said softly, before pulling her into a kiss._

_His eyes fluttered shut, sea-green eyes disappearing behind his closed lids._

 

Started 1/12/10 –Completed 1/22/11


End file.
